Biomarkers are biological endpoints that can be used to investigate the pathogenesis of disease and to evaluate the mechanisms of action of a therapeutic intervention. The Biomarker Core will perform specialized techniques to quantify RNA and protein levels in biological samples. Currently, individual investigators at UCSD and other local institutions must establish and validate methodology for each assay. The design of the Biomarker Core facility will obviate this need, as we will provide an integrated service that assists both clinical and basic science researchers.. Moreover, the recently established UCSD Center for Innovative Therapy that has provide resources to purchase equipment necessary too perform the specialized RNA and protein assays described in this proposal, including a Perkin Elmer GeneAmp 5700 Sequence Detector to perform real time quantitative PCR of mRNA transcripts and a digital image analysis system. With the additional funds provided through the Biomarker Core, we will leverage these resources to establish a self- sustaining facility. Core personnel will establish methodology and perform studies to assess gene expression in clinical and basic science research samples. In particular, there will be an emphasis on real time PCR, computer-assisted image analysis, in situ hybridization and quantitative immunohistochemistry. ELISAs and western blot analysis will also be available to quantify protein expression. The Core will offer consultative and training service to investigators in the design and implementation of methods for the quantitative measurement of protein and gene expression.